Curse of the Black Pearl
by The Amber Rose
Summary: This is Pirates of the Caribbean with my own character in it. Give it a try it has been completely revised.
1. Chapter 1

_**Dear readers,**_

_**I am so glad to finally get this story up and running. I feel I must apologize for the first time that I posted it, for it was a jump-the-gun approach(in other words I turned chicken at the last minute in fear that I might not post it after all). But I suppose we all go through that at some point in our lives. :laughes: I have totally rewriten the beginning of my story in an effort to make it better and more appealing to you, the audience. I would like to thank all who took the time to read my original version of this fanfiction and a extra special thanks to the reveiwers who had the patience to prove that the story was being read. It was really encouraging. I would also like to thank the readers now looking the story over. Well, weather or not you stay, I wouldn't mind a little drop of criticism every now and then and some appraisal(if you wouldn't mind?) if you take to it. Thanks all, and happy reading.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean and will never be rich enough to do so. (Though I wish I could!) I only own what I add to the story and my own original character.**_

_**Yours sincerely,**_

_**The Amber Rose.**_

_**P.S. For all those who have already read it: I hope it's not too much trouble to reread it because I have went through and changed it. Forgive me. **_

-------------------------------------------------------------

The young girl looked up the tall mast and to the white sheets gently swaying in the wind. With a light breeze came the salty tang of the ocean to her nose, reminding her of when she first tasted the scent of the ocean back on the docks in England. Her father was recently appointed, by the king himself, to the position of Governor to the town of Port Royal on the island of Jamaica in the Caribbean. It was way across the Atlantic sea, far away from her home in London, and it pained her to see such a fond place fade into the distance until it was no more. Now she was aboard the ship, HMS Dauntless. A mighty ship and a pride in English waters. It was to escort her and her father, Governor Weatherby Swann, to Jamaica and at the same time protect the Caribbean from pirates.

"Elizabeth..." Came a female voice from behind her.

The girl turned to face another brown haired girl, only this girl had more golden than she, and two concerned grey-blue eyes. The girl, unlike Elizabeth, wore her hair down and instead of straight it was rather curly. She was the same age as Elizabeth and great friend of hers. Elizabeth remembered that the girl's parents were on an expedition in African and had not wanted to bring her into any dangers they might face, so they allowed her to accompany Elizabeth to Jamaica in contemplation that they might live there after their journeys. This worked out for Elizabeth, however, because now they both had someone to keep each other company on this long excursion to a land far from their home.

Elizabeth looked back up the mast.

"Don't you wonder what it would be like, Allison?" She asked.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because we'll get in trouble or worse, we'll get hurt."

Elizabeth stared at the girl in disbelief and made toward the ladder leading up the mast.

"I'm going up!" She said.

"Elizabeth!"

Allison caught her arm.

"Miss Swann." A smooth deep voice called.

The girls jumped.

"Miss Chambers. Must I remind you of the danger in taking such action?"

Elizabeth and Allison looked at the man standing before them. He towered over them, 6'2 in height, and looked at them with an air of calm superiority. He looked straight before him and walked over.

"N-no, sir." Allison replied.

The man glanced at her.

"Now, why must you two insist on causing Lieutenant Norrington such a burden?"

A bit startled the young lieutenant and Allison turned their attention to an older man. He wore a long red coat, with gold buttons and a cream-coloured waist coat under it, contrary to the lieutenant who wore a dark blue coat and had gold trim laced around the sleeves. They both wore black wigs, this mans being a long and curly periwig and the lieutenant's a bobby wig that tied into a small ponytail with a black ribbon.

"No burden, Governor. I assure you. I just wish that they do not continue such hazardous excursions while aboard this ship." Lieutenant Norrington replied.

"Yes, well... I believe that you two should return to the cabin." The Governor said to them.

"Yes father." Elizabeth said rushing off.

"Yes, Governor." Allison beginning to follow.

"Uh, Allison." The Governor called.

She turned to him. He smiled.

"Governor?"

There was a slight fatherly twinkle in his eye as he said this. She grinned, showing her teeth.

"Uncle." She corrected.

He gestured her off. Allison bowed lightly to the lieutenant before she left, which was a bit surprising to him.

"Well, I believe I shall accompany them. Make sure they stay in the cabin like I've said."

"Of course, Governor Swann."

Lieutenant Norrington bowed as the governor followed in the path of the two girls.

------------------------

_**P.S.S. I promise the chapters will get longer. This was just the beginning introduction. The Prologue. -The ever patient, Amber Rose. Have fun all.**_


	2. The Boy

Allison and Elizabeth awoke the next day to a familiar voice shouting orders to the ships crew.

"Take in the mainmast sails," they heard Lieutenant Norrington order.

"It seems that we are approaching some rather thick fog." Governor Swann said. "I've made arrangements so that you may come on deck when the men have finished their preparations."

It was not long before the girls could step out of that stuffy cabin. Even though it was not fresh air, but a thick fog, that greeted them they were more than happy to be out and about. Today Elizabeth was more tame and decided that adventure could be put of till the morrow. This relieved Allison and they both went to stand at the ships front to look out at the ominous murk that seemed to haunt the waters surrounding them. With nothing else to do, Elizabeth sang.

"Yo ho. Yo ho. A pirates life for me..."

Allison looked at her and listened.

"We pillage, we plunder, we rifle and loot. Drink up, me 'earties. Yo Ho!" Elizabeth continued, hauntingly. "We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot. Drink up, me 'earties. Yo Ho! Yo ho, Yo ho a pirates life fo-"

A hand slowly crept up behind them. They jumped! The hand had gripped Elizabeth's shoulder and she whipped around to see a man with sea experienced features and long, thick side burns leading down to his jaw. Both of the girls looked wide eyed at him.

"Quiet, missie! Cursed pirates sail these waters. You don't want to bring them down upon us, do ya?"

"Mr. Gibbs!" Lieutenant Norrington cut in. "That will do."

The scruffy man looked at the lieutenant.

"She was singin' about pirates! It's bad luck to be singin' about pirates with us mired in this unnatural fog. Mark my words."

Lieutenant Norrington raised his eyebrows slightly.

"Consider them marked... On your way."

"Aye, Lieutenant."

Mr. Gibbs walked behind them.

"It's bad luck to have a woman on board, too." He continued leaning on some rope. "Especially, two of'em... Even if they are miniature ones."

Mr. Gibbs fished a flask from his coat pocket and took a swig, before walking on.

"I think it'd be rather exciting to meet a pirate." Elizabeth said.

Lieutenant Norrington smiled.

"Think again, Miss Swann."

He walked right next to the girls and stared out at the fog.

"Vile and dissolute creatures, the lot of them. I intend to see any man who sails under a pirate flag or wears a pirate brand gets what he deserves-" He paused. "A short drop and a sudden stop."

The lieutenant smiled, again, and looked down at the girls inquisitive faces, then turned his attentions back to the fog.

Elizabeth and Allison looked past the governor and straight to Mr. Gibbs. He grabbed his collar and pulled it upward. Then stuck out his tongue and rolled his eyes, mimicking death. Elizabeth gasped. Allison just stood there, totally blank of the meaning, and she stared at Elizabeth, who whispered in her ear. Allison's eyes grew wide and she looked at Lieutenant Norrington.

"Lieutenant Norrington," a male voice interjected.

The lieutenant looked startled and let a silent gulp.

"I appreciate your fervor, but I-I am concerned about the affect this will have on the girls." Governor Swann continued.

"My apologies, Governor Swann," the lieutenant answered composing himself and walking away.

Allison watched him leave with a carefree expression.

"Actually, I find it all fascinating." Elizabeth spoke up.

"Yes. That's what concerns me."

At that the governor walked off, leaving the girls alone again. Allison looked at Elizabeth. Elizabeth shrugged and they walked to the starboard railings. They spotted a parasol float by. Elizabeth smiled, but Allison stared at it with an inquiring mind. More things started to float by. Barrels, crates, and wreckage. A single piece of board came closer. Elizabeth and Allison squinted at it.

"Look!" They both said.

The girls pointed at it.

"It's a boy. There's a boy in the water!" They both continued.

Lieutenant Norrington looked at them alarmingly and ran to the railings.

"MAN OVER BOARD!" He yelled. "Man the ropes! Fetch a hook! Haul him aboard."

All the sailors ran to the aid of the boy. They huddled around the child as they pulled him over.

"He's still breathing," The lieutenant sighed, relieved.

"Mary, Mother of God..." Mr. Gibbs uttered.

Unlike the rest of the crew, Mr. Gibbs stayed at the railings. He hung from the shrouds and stared in the direction where the wreckage came from, mouth opened. All the sailors abandoned the boy and rushed to the rails. They stared in horror as the Dauntless slowly neared a ship engulfed in deathly flames. It was cut right down the middle of it's hull.

"What happened here?" The Governor said.

"It's most likely the powder magazine..." Lieutenant Norrington said precariously. "Merchant ships run heavily armed."

"A lot of good it did them." Mr. Gibbs cut in.

The lieutenant looked at him.

"Everyone's thinking it. I'm just sayin' it. Pirates."

The governor gave a hollow laugh.

"Th-there's no proof of that... It was probably an accident," he said.

"Wouldn't that mean they are close by..." Allison said without thinking.

Everyone looked at her.

"Well... uh... I mean, it doesn't look like the ship's been that way for long... So... Maybe we should.. be careful..."

"Aye, Lieutenant, she's right." Mr. Gibbs cut in.

"But we should still make a search for more survivors." The lieutenant answered.

"Aye, Lieutenant.. That'd be right, too."

"Right." The Governor said. "Just because there are the possibility of pirates.. doesn't mean we should leave potential survivors to the ravages of the sea."

Elizabeth approached the long forgotten boy laying helplessly on the wooden deck.

"Rouse the captain, immediately." Lieutenant Norrington ordered advancing toward the helm. "Heave to and take in sail. Launch the boats."

Lieutenant Norrington knew that if there were anymore survivors they would have to act swiftly. The sailors acted quickly enough, but a few went to the boy. One sailor picked him up to move him to a safer place.

Governor Swann leaned down to the girls.

"Elizabeth, Allison. I want you two to accompany the lad. He'll be in your charge... Take care of him."

The two girls nodded and followed after the sailor carrying the boy.

The life boats were rowed quickly, but cautiously to the fiery, wrecked ship before them. The soldiers stared forebodingly at it as the flames rose higher, with the sound of crackling wood drawing closer and closer. Meanwhile, the soldier on board who had the boy had put him down and Elizabeth and Allison watched him. Elizabeth, fondly, pushed back some of the boys brown hair. He was no older than they. She and Allison gasped, as the boy's reflexes had taken over. His arm flew up and he clutched Elizabeth's arm in his hand and panted fearfully. It seemed as if he had just woken from a nightmare.

"It's okay..." Allison said calmingly.

She took the boys other hand and held it and smiled warmly.

"My name is Elizabeth Swann." Elizabeth introduced. "This is Allison Chambers."

"...Will... Turner..." The boy struggled.

"We're watching over you Will." She continued.

The boy smiled at their offered protection and laid his head back. Relieved. As he did this a string around his neck became visible from his ripped shirt. Elizabeth pulled it around to reveal a medallion. She pulled it closer and the string holding it easily slipped off his neck. She and Allison examined it.

"You're a... pirate." Elizabeth said, looking back at the boy.

Allison stared at her, shocked.

"Has he said anything?" A smooth, deep voice came.

The girls jumped and turned around to see Lieutenant Norrington with a party of other men.

"His name is William Turner." They both squawked.

They giggled nervously and looked at each other at their unison.

"That's all I found out." Elizabeth finished.

Allison looked at her inquisitively. The lieutenant thought their behavior rather peculiar, but said nothing of it.

"Take him below." He commanded the soldiers.

Lieutenant Norrington turned around and walked away.

The soldiers went for the young boy and they left with him. Not without Allison who continued to give Elizabeth wondering looks as she left with them. Elizabeth stayed above deck where the heat began to die down and scurried to the stern of the ship. Checking to see that no one was watching her, she uncovered the medallion still cupped in the palms of her hands. She held it up to get a better look at it, but she saw something more interesting past it. The fog had moved just right to reveal a black ship with matching ragged, torn black sails. And there, at the top of it's highest mast, waving proudly and horrifyingly was the Jolly Roger. This terrible flag only meant one thing: Death, with no remaining survivors. Elizabeth closed her eyes in fear.


	3. After A Nightmare

Elizabeth Swann forced her eyes wide open. For a moment the surroundings were unfamiliar to her. She slowly scanned the dimly lit area and suddenly everything flooded back to her. The HMS Dauntless had made a safe passage forward from the burning ship Princess and made it to Port Royal with it's new passenger, Will Turner, who was the only survivor recovered from the destroyed trading vessel. Eight years had passed since then. Elizabeth and Allison were raised in the Governor's Mansion, while Will went on to become apprentice to the local blacksmith.

Remembering all this, Elizabeth took her bedside candle and walked over to her dresser. In one of the drawers she revealed a false bottom. She lifted it up and placed it on the dresser, then looked back down. A coat of dust layered the real bottom of the drawer, and seen clearly in the dust was a single item. The Medallion. It was a pirate medallion Elizabeth had taken from around Will's neck, when she and Allison were watching his unconscious body on deck, so he would not get into trouble. She and Allison had both agreed that the boy didn't seem like a pirate and decided to keep it a secret.

The twenty year old girl took the string holding the medallion and, after brushing the gold coin with her thumb, fastened it around her neck. She admired herself with it on in the dresser mirror. A knock came.

"Elizabeth?" A male voice called.

Startled, Elizabeth rushed to her bed, sending the dresser chair clattering to the floor. She snatched up her robe.

"Are you alright?" Came the voice in response to the clatter.

Another knock came.

"Are you.. decent?"

"U-uh, yes!" Elizabeth answered. "Yes."

She hid the medallion under her garments just before the door was opened. Her father walked in. He, just as Elizabeth, had changed. A faded blue frock replaced his old red one and his periwig, to match the latest fashions, had been powdered making it seem grey.

"Argh. Still in bed at this hour?" He said.

Elizabeth nodded.

The maids following him cantered over to the curtains and threw them open making Elizabeth wince at the sudden bright light.

"It's a beautiful day," Governor Swann continued.

He looked out the adjoining windows and the maids opened them to admire beautiful scenery. The sky was blue, reminding him of the first day they arrived in Port Royal. A healthy green forest lead the way into the town and he could see ships sailing about in the bay and hear the gulls and ship bells from his view of the harbour down below.

"I have a gift for you," he said returning from the wondrous sight.

One of the maids approached him with a decorative package. Governor Swann lifted the lid promptly to reveal a rather extravagant garment.

"Oh, it's beautiful..." Elizabeth gasped.

"Isn't it?"

She took the dress from the box and turned to face the folding screen, then stopped.

"May I inquire as to the occasion?" She asked, facing him.

"Must a father have a reason to dot upon his daughter?" He returned.

A smile crept on Elizabeth's face and the governor chuckled gruffly. Elizabeth turned around and walked behind her folding screen. Governor Swann gestured the maids to follow her.

"Actually.. I um." He looked out the window for a moment. "I was hoping that you would wear it for the ceremony today."

"Ceremony?" Elizabeth called.

"Captain Norrington's promotion ceremony!" Governor Swann said proudly.

"I knew it!"

Elizabeth took a peek at him from behind the screen and disappeared behind it just as quickly.

"Commodore Norrington, as he's about to become," the governor continued happily.

"Yes," came a female voice from behind him, "and how exciting it will be."

Governor Swann turned to face the voice. A young woman, Elizabeth's age, stood there.

"I'll bet the Captain's nervous," she added with a smile and small laugh.

"Ah, Allison," the governor greeted her. "Beautiful as always. I see your ready for the ceremony."

He turned back to the folding screen.

"It would almost seem as if Elizabeth had quite forgotten." Governor Swann continued. " He is a fine gentleman, don't you both think so? The captain rather fancies you, you know Elizabeth."

Allison gave a weak smile as the governor turned back to her, but that soon disappeared when a loud gasp was heard.

"Elizabeth?" Allison and Governor Swann said concerned.

"How's it coming?" The governor went on.

"It's... difficult to say." Elizabeth struggled.

"I heard it's the latest fashion in London."

"Well, the women in London must have learned not to breath."

Governor Swann and Allison smiled at Elizabeth's remark and the mansions doorman walked into the room.

"My Lord, you have a visitor." He said in a monotone voice.

"To whom would that be?" The Governor asked.

"A Mr. Will Turner, sir."

"Ah! Allison could you go down to greet Mr. Turner. I'll be down shortly."

"Yes, Uncle Swann."

"A handsome boy, is he not, Allison?" Governor Swann said quickly.

Allison froze at the door and turned back to look at Governor Swann's smiling face.

"Yes..." She answered, truthfully. "Yes, he is."


	4. The Boy Much Grown Up

William Turner stood in front of the door in the main hall, trying his best not to seem so out of place. At least he felt out of place in the elegant room. Will was no more than twenty, himself, and was a boyishly handsome young man with his dark brown hair tied into a small ponytail and his innocent brown eyes looking about the beautiful room. Ahead of him and to the right was a table with extravagant flowers in a vase. The stairs leading to the upper part of the house were behind the table. He glanced to his left, and stepping away from the door, observed a rather strangely shaped hanging clock, then turned to see an elegant candle holder extending from the wall beside the clock. Will extended his arm to take one of the silver candlestick holders in his hand. He wriggled it, to test it's strength, and then.. Clang! It broke off. Will's eyes widened and he looked behind him. No one there. He looked around him, quickly wanting to ditch the candle piece, then dropped it into a metal cane rest. Will straightened himself up.

"There is a reason why the saying is 'Look but don't touch', Mr. Turner." A female voice said.

Will turned slowly to see Allison approaching him, her hands behind her back. She looked at the candlestick holder and Will glanced from it back to her with his eyes, nervously. Allison looked back at him with a solemn and controlled expression. Will just stared. A comical smile crept upon her face and she laughed a bit, making Will sigh and smile, lightly, in relief.

"Ah, Mr. Turner!" A voice bellowed.

Allison and Will jumped and turned to see Governor Swann walking nonchalantly to their sides.

"It's good to see you again." He continued.

Governor Swann's smiling face looked from them to the candle rest. An inquisitive expression overcame the smile.

"Funny... I could have sworn-"

"U-Uh, Will," Allison interrupted. "Do you have what we requested?"

"Of course." Will answered.

"Well, then. Come show it to us."

Governor Swann just looked at them and then turned to walk over to the glass table, with the beautiful flowers and vase sitting on it. Allison and Will followed, and Will felt a few reassuring gentle pats on his back from Allison as they walked behind the Governor. Stopping in front of the table, Will placed the long black case he had been holding on it. He proceeded to open it with care and revealed a rapier in black sheathing. A tassle hung from it's hilt. Will handed the sword to Governor Swann, who let out a sound of awe. As the governor withdrew the rapier, they all heard a harmonic 'shing'.

"Will..." Allison gasped. "It's beautiful."

Will smiled broadly.

"The blade is folded steel. That's gold filigree laid into the handle." Will said.

Governor Swann observed it and nodded in approval.

"If I may?" Will continued, holding out his hand.

The governor handed it back and watched as Will balanced the tang on his fingers.

"Perfectly balanced. The tang is nearly full width of the blade."

Will flipped the sword into the air causing Governor Swann to lean back, as not to get hit. Will caught the blade skillfully and bowed with the hilt pointing to the governor. Governor Swann smiled.

"Impressive," the governor said, finally.

He took the sword from Will.

"Very impressive... Commodore Norrington's going to be very pleased with this."

"I know I would be." Allison said, marveling it as Governor Swann resheathed it. "It's awesome, Will. Thank you."

Will smiled proudly and nodded to her as he began to put the sword back in the casing.

"Do pass my compliments on to your master." Governor Swann added.

Allison and Will smiled sadly.

"I shall." Will said, looking at him. "A craftsman is always pleased to hear his work is appreciated."

Will flashed a weak smile and closed the black casing, then looked up to the stairs as the sound of footsteps became clearer.

"Ah, Elizabeth!" Governor Swann exclaimed. "You look absolutely stunning."

"It's your best work yet." Allison whispered to Will.

Will tore his glance from Elizabeth and gave Allison a huge appreciative smile.

"Will..." Elizabeth said smiling. "It's so good to see you."

Will once again found himself entranced by Elizabeth. Allison smiled at how enamored he looked.

"I had a dream about you last night." She continued, hustling over.

"About me?" Will asked surprised.

"As did I..." Allison muttered, glancing at them both.

"Now, Elizabeth. Allison. Is that entirely appropriate-"

"About the day we first met him." Elizabeth asked Allison.

Allison nodded.

"Do you remember, Will?" Elizabeth asked with a smile.

"How could I forget, Miss Swann?"

"Will. How many times do I have to tell you to call me Elizabeth?"

"At least once more, Miss Swann. As always."

Elizabeth frowned. Allison thought his answer was rather sweet.

"There..." Governor Swann interjected. "You see. At least the boy has a sense of propriety- Now. We really must be going."

Governor Swann reached over and grasped the black sword casing and turned to leave.

"Good day, Mr. Turner." Elizabeth said, coldly.

Allison gave her a look of contempt, which Elizabeth completely ignored, and looked back at the very crushed looking Will. He gave a weak smile to her and they all walked to the door. Will lingered on behind. Gaining some courage, Will ran out to the door steps as Elizabeth and Allison entered the carriage behind the governor.

"Good day!" Will called.

The carriage began to drive away.

"Elizabeth..." He whispered.


	5. Mr Smith?

_**Hi everyone. It's slow going with this story, sorry. Also sorry to say nothing new in these two chapters. It's the introduction to Jack and the ceremony. More things will be added in the chapters after these because that is when everything starts to kick off in the story line. Anyway, thanks for reading. And a big thanks to **Ninavs2 **for taking the time to review! Thank You! - The Amber Rose.**_

A man with deep brooding eyes stared intently at the harbour ahead as his small Centre Control ship slowly neared it. She sailed on as proud as the stature of the man up on her single mast stood. The man, taking his attentions from the port ahead, bowed his head to have a look at the deck of the small ship. His lip twitched reflexively with discontent and he jumped down only to have his boots soaked in water. He staggered, almost falling from the jump, to the bow. Regaining himself, he surveyed the flooded deck as he stepped to the stern, then grabbed a bucket and teetered to the port side. The deck of the ship was completely flooded and still filling. It seemed a futile venture to try and empty her but the man sat down on a dry bench and dipped his bucket in, filling it to the top, and splashed it over the side. Crestfallen, the man looked up to see three decaying skeletons hanging by the neck from ropes tied to an arched rock. By them a sign hung. 'Pirates, Ye Be Warned', it read. Looking, he tossed the bucket aside and stood, then took off his brown leather tricorn hat placing it over his heart. With two fingers he saluted the three bony structures.

The ship came closer and closer to the dock and was sinking by the second. People in other ships and dinghies stopped their work and stared. This wasn't something they saw everyday at such a reputable port. By the time the boat arrived to the dock the man could step from the mast and onto the dock with ease and did so. He swaggered proudly past the harbour master, who opened his mouth in surprise and looked from what was left of the ship to the tanned man who came from it.

"Weh... eh.. Hold up there you!" The harbour master yelled to the man.

The man twirled around to face him with an inquisitive glance.

"It's a shilling," The harbour master strode to him, "to tie up your boat at the dock."

The tawny man glanced at what was left of the boat, quizzically, then at the harbour master.

"And I will need to know your name," the harbour master continued.

The tawny man inserted his hand into one of the pockets of his dark brown tweed coat and spoke.

"What do you say to three shillings," He placed the coins in the harbour masters book, "and we forget the name?"

The harbour master looked at him in shock. The tawny man just smiled.

"Welcome to Port Royal, Mr. Smith," said the harbour master quickly closing the book.

Mr. 'Smith' put his hands together in a small bow and the two men parted ways. The harbour master, with a young coloured boy at his side, walked to the submerged boat and Mr. 'Smith' strode away up the dock to leave, but not before stopping at the harbour masters account desk. Mr. 'Smith' picked up a small pouch from the black stand and shook it close to his ear hearing the satisfactory jingle of coins and walked away with it.

Walking along Mr. 'Smith' could hear the sound of drums echoing from the fort. In the fort could be seen many blue coat soldiers standing at attention in two groups on the opposite side of each other. And entering the fort, red coats with pipes and drums-playing a merry ceremonial tune- marched true and proud in two straight lines. Mr. Smith drew closer to the Fort watching his back as he neared the other end of the harbour where the ships HMS Dauntless and Interceptor lay.


	6. The ceremony and the ships

Captain James Norrington stood steadfast in the entrance to Fort Charles watching the red coats taking orders from their commanding officer making sure to step in single file, side by side. With one order the two files would turn their backs on each other to face the groups of bule coats and take two paces forward. With another they would twirl around- to face each other once again- with flawless concord. The men held muskets steadily before them and made the long metal guns tilt slightly across they way.

Spectators, standing in benches, watched the soldiers preform these acts from the front of the fort- where also Governor Swann waited proudly for Captain Norrington to walk down the way in order to claim his prize and new commision. Allison watched earnestly as Captain Norrington walked down the way. He arrived at the Governor, who had lifted the sword- earlier received from Will- and withdrew it. Captain Norrington passed the sword from his right hand to the left and pointed it diagonally into the air, then fliped it behind his back, caught it with the right hand and twriled it, then passed it to the left hand again.

Meanwhile, Mr. Smith swaggered down the dock. In an instant two red coated soldiers, who had benn lazing about, picked up their muskets and ran after him, then paraded in front.

"This dock is off limit's to civilians," said the tall one named Murtogg.

Mr. 'Smith' nodded his head.

"I **am** terribly sorry. I didn't know. If I see one I shall **inform** you immediately."

Mr. 'Smith' walked on only to be blockaded once again by the two soldiers.

"Apparently," Mr. 'Smith' said, "there is some sort of high toned and fancy to do up at the fort, ey? How could it be two upstanding gentlemen such as yourselves did not merit an invitation?"

Mr. 'Smith's' expression changed to sadness as the two soldiers thought for a moment.

"Someone has to make sure this dock stays off limits to civilians." Murtogg replied.

"It's a fine **goal**, to be sure. But- it seems to me a ship like tha-" Mr. 'Smith' gesticulated toward the _Dauntless_, "**that** makes this one here a bit superfluous, really."

"Oh, the _Dauntless_ is the power in the waters true enough, but there's no ship that can match the _Interceptor_ for speed."

Mr. Smith thought for a minute, looking up into the sky.

"I've heard of one!" He said. "It's supposed to be very fast, nigh uncatchable... The _Black Pearl_."

He looked at the two soldiers with earnest fascination. The short chubby one, Mr. Mullroy, laughed.

"There's no **_real_** ship that can match the Interceptor." Mullroy said.

"The _Black Pearl_ is a real ship." Murtogg threw in.

"No.. No it's not."

"Yes, it is. I've seen it."

"You've seen it?"

"Yes."

Mr. Smith just stared at them.

"You haven't seen it." Mullroy went on.

"Yes I have."

Mr. Smith began to roll his eyes.

"You've seen," Mullroy looked straight at Murtogg, "a ship with black sails.. that's crewed by the damned, and has a captain so evil that Hell itself spat him back out?"

"No."

"No."

Mullroy returned his glance to Mr. Smith, who gave a patient smile.

"But I have seen a ship with black sails." Mullroy said.

"Oh! And a ship that's not crewed by the damned and captained by a man so evil that Hell itself spat him back out couldn't possibly have black sails, therefore couldn't possibly be any other ship than the _Black Pearl_?! Is that what you're saying?"

Murtogg thought for a moment.

"No," he said smiling.

"Like I said, there's no **real** ship that can match the _Interceptor_."

They both turned and their mouthes dropped wide open. Where was Mr. 'Smith'? The soldiers turned slowly to the Interceptor.

"Hey!" Mullroy shouted.

They began running to the ship and Mr. Smith stood at the helm of the Interceptor with a big smile on his face, imagining what it would be like to sail her.

"You!" Mullroy shouted again.

Called back from the beautiful daydream, Mr. Smith watched the approaching soldiers forebodingly. Murtogg got there first and cocked his musket.

"Get away from there!" Mullroy said, finally arriving. "You don't have permission to be aboard there, mate."

"I'm sorry." Mr. Smith said. "It's just, it's such a pretty boat... Ship!"

"Wot's your name?!" Murtogg cried.

"Smith.. Or Smithy, if you like."

Mullroy rolled his eyes.

"What's your **purpose** in Port Royal, Mr. "Smith"?"

"Yeah- And no lies." Mullroy said, holding the musket more threateningly.

"Well, then. I confess," Mr. Smith said, beginning to approach them. "It is my intention to commandeer on of these ships, pick up a crew in Tortuga, raid, pillage, plunder, and otherwise pilfer my weaselly black guts out!"

"I said no lies!"

"I think he's telling the truth..." Mullroy muttered.

"If he were telling the truth, he wouldn't have told us."

Mr. Smith's insane glare changed to that of mischief.

"Unless, of course, he knew you wouldn't believe the truth even if he told it to you."

Murtogg opened his mouth to omit a silent "oh".


End file.
